


Future Starts Slow

by nowhere89



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 14:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6960736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowhere89/pseuds/nowhere89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short Root/Shaw reunion fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Future Starts Slow

After finally returning to New York, Sameen [in true Shaw fashion] saunters into the Subway like she hasn’t been in the hands of Samaritan for almost a year. It’s quiet, but not empty—Root is crouched down by Harold’s desk playing with an eager Bear, bunny slipper in hand. She stops a few yards short and watches the two.

“Well, aren’t you a sight for sore eyes.”

The two immediately stop playing, and turn to the voice they both thought they’d never hear again. Like a shot, Bear is galloping over to Shaw as she kneels down to pet him eagerly.

Root slowly stands, as if she is moving in slow motion and blinks, unsure if she is dreaming or not. After watching Shaw and Bear for a minute, she laughs.

“Of course you mean Bear. Only in it for the dog, huh?” 

Shaw stands and walks over to Root with purpose. 

“I was actually talking to you.” 

And before Root can utter a flirty retort, Shaw is grabbing her by the collar of her jacket and kissing her like it’s the only thing she’s wanted for the past 10 months. Root finally reacts, and clings to Shaw like she’s her only lifeline. 

Shaw pulls back slightly and looks at Root. 

“I got your message.”

Root responds with a watery smile and a deep, longing kiss. This four-alarm fire was just getting started.


End file.
